


Drifting bubbles

by giovanna_thewaterbottle



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovanna_thewaterbottle/pseuds/giovanna_thewaterbottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Mark的身体开始渐渐像小美人鱼一样泡泡化，他和Edurado之间的关系会发生怎样的改变呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> *人生第一次发AO3【有点激动，希望没出什么问题QAQ如果有问题超级希望指正靴靴！！！【跪  
> *其实我也不知道严格讲能不能算残疾，就是个有病的脑洞，一切为了肉和复婚我努力了【你滚，因为我这个渣是电影马总脑残粉忍不住替他洗白自然有些黑了花朵，如果这样也能不嫌弃的话我先在这里土下座跪地道歉，但是我不想改【快滚开

#  
起先只是右脚，从脚趾开始一点点发展，Mark本人倒没表现得多惊奇。这一切进行得还算缓慢，大概也并不怎么疼痛，至少每天脸书CEO还能维持他那张死板的冷漠脸，只是有意识地不再穿着人字拖鞋出门。Edurado后来才知道当他注意到Mark身体变化时已经蔓延到脚踝，办庭外调解他才会一瘸一拐地走路，这让Edurado狠狠皱了下眉头，即便他在心里无数遍对自己说他们之间所有都已经结束了，他没有继续给Mark当保姆的义务和必要。  
从法院最后一次出来Edurado尝试跟Mark来个还算理性的告别——或者说是永别，不过好像并不容易，介于自从他们俩对簿公堂后Mark就一直有意无意躲避他的私下接触，总是耗到空无一人才离开，连饭都在圆桌上解决。Edurado没空观察Mark看向他的眼神到底能表达出怎样的感情，鉴于Mark举止一如既往bitch到让人窜火，鉴于眼前一切都足够让他忙得晕头转向，鉴于他感情上受到巨大创伤带来的愤怒与悲伤压得他难以喘息。Mark走得并不快，或许他穿西装的样子Edurado还没习惯，看到下楼的背影竟然给Edurado一种这小个子男人快被西装外套压垮的错觉，这种念头在他温柔的心脏上轻轻抽了一鞭。“我们能谈谈吗，Mark？”最终他开口，看到走在前面的Mark明显浑身一僵，犹豫着停下脚步。“Sure.”他最后回答道，深深皱起眉头。  
那次谈话都不应被正经算作告别，他们并没有吵起来——Mark甚至不愿跟他多吵几句，攀着扶手平复呼吸，双眼左顾右盼想找个合理的脱身借口。这让Edurado更加伤心，他甚至开始怨恨决定前来告别的自己，这无疑是在自找羞辱：“你就这么不想跟我说话吗？我们这么多年的感情在你眼中竟如此无力，到了不得不被抛下的地步。”  
“不，”Mark试图对他解释，痛苦地紧皱眉头：“我说过你对此反应过度，所以不，只有这件事错不在我。”Edurado上前抓住他的手腕，双眼几欲喷火，他想说直到现在还要把错归咎于我吗？这个不懂感情的混蛋。就在这时Chris向他们走来，他脸上充满惊慌和不赞同，而因为他的到来Mark明显松了口气。他甚至尝试对Edurado勾起一抹微笑，虽然就连那微笑都仿佛掺着太多痛苦：“看来我给你带来很多痛苦Wardo，不过我们是一样的，在这点上。”Chris跟在他旁边离开，或者说架着他走，而Edurado仿佛头一次注意到Mark眼神中存在异样，那双总是冰冷而毫无波澜的眼中传达给他的并非愤怒或嘲讽。  
绝望，Mark目的明确而闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛第一次出现空洞和绝望，如同从裂了缝的墙壁拼命渗进浊黑污水，而被他爱过多年的男人就站在密室中，正努力跛着被淹没的脚把自己缩进墙角里去。他知道是这场官司造成的裂痕，终于有什么能够突破Mark由自负和冷漠铸造的围墙，而Edurado却奇怪的一点都不开心。  
我是否真的做错过什么？怀着这样的想法回到新加坡的四五天后他终于接到Chris的电话，毋庸置疑是关于Mark的内容。电话那端Chris的声音疲惫和无奈的程度让Edurado有种世界末日到来的错觉：“我们需要你回来一趟Edurado，麻烦你安排一下时间。”Edurado尝试着用轻松的口气说：“Mark又闯祸了吗？不过现在轮不到我管他，或许你找错了人，我也有我自己的生活。”他大概不想再看到我，Edurado这么想又感到心脏一阵抽痛，然而他认为自己应该尽快适应并忘记它。Chris却很坚持：“请你，无论如何抽出时间过来，因为与你有关，也是我们最后的希望。”他深深叹了口气：“我们也是刚刚才撬开Mark固执的嘴，发生的一切在电话里很难解释清楚，我只能说如果你再不回来就可以半个月后在报纸上看到Facebook的CEO离奇死亡的新闻报道。”

#  
这是个非常离奇的诅咒，不如说诅咒这种事情本身就够离奇，虽然按照Mark的话说更像是打赌，他这么说的时候被Chris和Dustin愤怒夹杂着担忧的目光洗礼。Edurado承认Chris说的对，如果不是亲眼看到他怎么都不会相信Mark竟然在缓慢地，又连续不断地，变成泡沫。现在那个小个子男人坐在他办公室的老板椅上，电脑被强制搬到他暂时够不到的地方，他的确够不到，在他已经失去整条右腿和部分左小腿，两边胳膊肘也出现融化征兆的情况下，而他本人还带着满脸不赞同瞥过Edurado然后妄图命令两个大学室友将这人再请回新加坡去，越快越好。  
Edurado多么希望眼前发生的只是他光怪陆离的噩梦，当他眼睁睁看着被灯光打出七色光晕的圆润泡泡一个接一个从Mark空荡荡的裤腿和衬衫袖口里慢悠悠地飘出来。“再过段时间可能会蔓延到手指，我要在那之前将必须的工作完成越多越好，还要做出公司以后的计划来。”Mark·永远的工作狂·Zuckerberg语速惊人地说，冷静得仿佛这一切并不是发生在他身上，他也丝毫不在乎自己即将死亡的事实。Edurado把双手插进头发间，他感觉这间屋子里疯了的大概是自己，而他必须要做些什么以免自己彻底变成一个疯子：“谁能告诉我，Mark，你告诉我这他妈到底是怎么回事。”  
Mark眨眨眼，大概是和另外两个人吵累了，把自己放倒在靠椅中，声音充满疲倦：“我说过Wardo我的身体怎样与你无关，它只是变成了这样，是我的错，你可以忘记它然后回去过你的新生活。”  
在被这个小混蛋再次成功激怒前Edurado转而向Chris发问：“你说过这与我有关，你说我是最后的希望。”Chris又深深叹了口气，他短短一个小时内叹气次数已经快赶上酒馆里颓废的失业中年醉汉，在决定讲述之前他命令Mark闭嘴，就好像这个男人真会听他的一样：“是的，这群愚蠢的泡泡的确他妈和你有关，虽然来自Mark更愚蠢的馊主意。”  
听说过小美人鱼的故事吗？Edurado很难将脑海中善良痴情的人鱼公主和眼前这个浑身是刺的苍白男人划上等号，但现实生活就要超自然给他看。Mark曾和Sean打过一个愚蠢至极的赌，在他们刚见面不久的时候，或许是某个嘈杂的酒吧里，随随便便就拿Edurado当作打赌对象，而赌注是Mark自己。  
“我说你们俩最后肯定会分道扬镳，你，Edurado，一定会因为不能理解也受不了他最终把他抛下。”在这之前没人知道Sean不仅是满脑子妄想的投资人，同时也是个疯狂的半吊子巫师，他无数次说那时候他只想证明自己的预言很准：“而Mark不相信你有离开他的可能，他太信任太自负于你对他的感情，你也知道他那张嘴毒起来到什么地步。”说到这里Sean耸肩，而Edurado开始神游天外：“所以我就激他跟我打了个赌呗，如果你能跟他走到最后，不离不弃，就像他脑中幻想那样宠他一辈子，那你们将得到来自巫师——也就是我的祝福，happy ever after。当然如果失去王子的爱也要付出代价，就像小美人鱼那样变成泡沫。”  
“那时我是警告过他不要太想当然的。”Sean补充道，现在这个嗑药一时爽的巫师被关进他自己的图书馆里没日没夜地找解决办法，而他们只能看着越来越少的Mark干着急。其实什么都没用，Mark反而看得比他们开，从Edurado冻结账户那天他就开始泡沫化，最早只是一点点，随着他们矛盾的激化变成了肉眼可见的速度，而现在Mark已经不想在乎自己的死活，带着那么点哲学色彩。“反正我总是要死的，或许这样无痛地消失比某天突发心脏病栽倒在电脑前好些，这也许是我对你赎罪的方式。”

#  
回Mark家的路还是那条，Edurado却觉得长得不可思议，Mark就坐在他旁边，有一搭没一搭跟他聊着天。这种场景已经很久没发生在他俩身上，平静安详，如果不是还记得身边男人抱起来有多轻Edurado大概可以在心中感到甜蜜而窃喜。Edurado根本不记得上一次他们如此轻松地谈话发生在什么时候；虽然看上去表现不同，他们两个都过太自我，一个不管不顾地给一个不管不顾地收，没有Sean的预知能力也看得出他们到底能走多远。  
Edurado慢慢开着车，明明只是几天不见Mark却意料之外成熟了很多，至少懂得反省自己的错：“我最近也想了些东西，自从他们把我的电脑端走之后，也有时间想很多关于你的事。”用眼角余光看也知道Mark没在看他，双眼放空盯着挡风玻璃外迎面而来的树，这样似乎能帮助他更易于表达自己内心的想法：“我从没设想过你会怎样想，所以也没考虑过你的感受，将太多脑子里的东西强加于你并且强迫你理解我相信我，为此我表示很抱歉。”他大概斟酌过，说得还算书面化，Edurado拒绝思考这段话被Mark写入遗书的可能性：“我承认曾想过伤害你，报复你，因为事情未按照我的预期发展而迁怒于你，最后对你造成那样深重的伤害，虽然不是我本意，错误就是错误，我不会拒绝承认也无法抗拒它带来的结果。”  
“我应该跟你多沟通的，”说到这里他难堪地抬手扒了扒失去光彩的一头卷毛，有一瞬间Edurado从后视镜瞥过去觉得Mark可能要哭泣——但他没有，他的声音僵冷如旧，睁大那双闪着宝石光泽的蓝眼睛；但和调解结束那个夜晚一样，Edurado感觉得到机器人Mark身上有道裂痕，他已经很难在他面前藏起自己的千疮百孔，更何况Mark并没有真想在他面前藏起什么，从来没有。  
“我知道我错了，我愿意认错，我终于明白不再有继续任性的理由和资本。然后我重新试着站在你的角度去思考我们经历过的一切，才意识到自己犯了多大的错误。我曾以为你和我的想法一样，我以为我不会改变你自然也不会，我的确太过自负而且想当然。我总设想着你对我的爱永远一百分来做规划安排，却在发现出现偏差时胆怯地选择迁怒报复于你，抱歉Wardo，你的慷慨无私让我非常感动，更让我发自内心感到温暖，真的。谢谢你这么多年一直为我遮风挡雨，愿意为我疯狂的念头和不着实际的梦想买单，我需要对你说谢谢。”  
Edurado不懂，明明是他一直想听到的话，明明应该是带来冰释前嫌的谈心，为何自己的眼眶反而愈加酸涩，为何Mark眼中浊黑的裂缝是那样灰暗绝望。得不到的总是最好的，这句话大概的确是真理，当他不断在心里抱怨Mark对他的不理解不回应时还真没想到会有朝一日因为对方的理解和回应而心酸。这真是他想要的吗，他真的那么希望自己付出得到这些理解和回应吗？Mark给他的感激和歉意绝不掺假，但他们两人之间到底是从什么时候开始，需要用这些东西来填补心与心的裂缝，Edurado自己也说不清楚。  
那个曾经属于他的Mark所拥有的，他曾下定决心拼尽一切守护的天真不染红尘，那些金灿灿的疯狂的梦想和乐观以及对他的全然信任依赖，终于在他眼前碎成尘埃。这种时刻我是应该开瓶香槟庆祝Nerd！Mark终于长大成人还是找个角落躲起来放声大哭？  
无论如何Edurado至少能确定一件事，继曾经的Mark死后，曾经的Edurado也的的确确死在了他眼前，死在了他的，他们的手上。  
“现在你还能够原谅这么任性霸道自负又胆怯的我吗？”Mark小心翼翼打量着他的脸色，生怕说错哪句话让他更不高兴；大概是因为现在他脸上的表情过于难看，于是Mark又努力想装出一副不在乎无所谓的人渣样，又想缩回早已千疮百孔的房间里去：“Well，我早就想过你不会原谅我，这也不是我能决定的事。”他扶着车门把手妄图靠半条软绵绵的腿站起身来，他们早就到达了此行终点，他们早就到了终点：“谢谢你还愿意送我回来，为了不继续浪费你的时间能不能请你将我扔到家门口，我会打电话叫保姆把我弄进去。”  
Edurado沉默地打开车门走到Mark身边，将他打横抱起来。满车泡泡也随着他们的动作惊慌地左摇右晃，到处都充斥着水光，晃得他们看不清彼此的脸。Mark巴着他却不敢用力，他在压抑着随时会被扔下去的恐惧，Edurado把他抱到门口，轻轻将他放下，然后努力维持面无表情地向他要他的家门钥匙。在Mark压抑着的惊喜眼神中他终于意识到两人之间该学着披上自保外衣的是眼前这个把自己弄得支离破碎的男人，他曾经那样赤裸地把自己展现在Edurado面前，是时候他该学会为自己披上外衣了。所以这回Edurado需要学怎样走进Mark关起来的大门。

#  
Mark家里在他印象中从来没如此整洁过，大概是因为本来每周来一次的保姆现在每天都要前来打卡，也是因为屋子的作死主人终于没有了继续疯狂的能力与资本，让眼前的一切看起来那么的不Mark。Edurado把Mark抱到他自己的卧室，不到半个月时间他感觉自己几乎对路过的一切都变得那么不熟悉，他曾为他做过无数顿宵夜的厨房，他们打过游戏看过星战的沙发，他们抑制不住激情纠缠拥吻的衣帽间，以及那张他们滚过不知多少次的床。一切都在他往前迈步时无声问他，你真能果断放弃？  
或许刚刚Mark给他的这番话对他有些触动但他现在什么都无法思考，因为他一旦开始思考就会忍不住问自己真的没有做错过什么吗？难道害Mark变成这样的不是自己吗？Mark已经不会再跟他说这些，被他抱在怀里这小小一只积蓄的生命力和希望都随着泡泡分解而消散，他只是想给Edurado留下些美好回忆了，甚至不再有试图为自己找解决办法的打算。  
现在Mark就坐在床上试图在他神游的时候揽住他脖颈给他一个吻，他曾经那么迷恋Mark柔韧薄唇的触感，更无法抗拒他主动向他伸来双手。潮湿柔软高热，在Mark将自己贴上他的唇轻蹭时这种感觉占据了Edurado全部脑容量，Mark在颤抖，唇齿之间泄露出乖巧的薄荷漱口水味道，而他突然有些怀念曾经令他皱眉的草莓扭扭糖混杂红牛的诡异甜腻，那是一种另类的活力四射的味道。他在Mark用舌尖探进齿间时转开脸，Mark僵了一下，打算收回擅自搂他脖子的手，Edurado却出乎意料地抓住那对纤细白皙的手腕，棕褐色大眼睛湿漉漉地盯着他，像是要将他看穿：“现在的是什么，想用这些来补偿我吗？还是可怜我想满足我的痴梦？”  
Mark摇头，从他们见面开始他第一次笑得如此放松：“不如说是我在希望你能满足我的痴梦，以前你对我总是那么好，所以我以为至少你能再容忍我这一次。”他瞪着无辜的蓝眼睛看他，从两条空荡荡裤管飘出来的泡泡不疾不徐地在屋子里碰撞飞行，小混蛋学会察言观色就变得更混蛋了他直接把手伸向自己皮带扣：“我现在的身体大概很不好看，如果你实在讨厌的话……”Edurado抬高他下巴用一个吻堵上啰嗦的嘴，他觉得自己被Mark绑架了，道德感情双重绑架，作为报复只好亲自抽出男人的皮带扯下在他身上过于肥大的西裤把他轻柔压倒在床上。  
Mark腿上的伤口很神奇，断肢处伤口圆润温和根本看不出骨肉分崩离析，只有不时从表面冒出透明泡泡证明着它在缩短的事实。Edurado伸手碰了一下，确定Mark不会感到疼痛之后忍不住把手掌贴在上面温柔地抚摸。同样潮湿柔软高热的手感让他的心脏又被狠狠抽了一鞭，他从未如此清晰地感受到Mark正在离他而去，即便是对簿公堂时默默下定决心要将他彻底从心里和生活中将他剔除，天哪，他现在回忆起那时自己也并未真心期待过与Mark真正永不相见，他到底是被什么蒙蔽了双眼。  
他感觉自己被分裂成两部分，其中一个极度渴望着碰触Mark并隔着他解开一半扣子的衬衫在单薄的胸膛上煽风点火，另一个却不停在自己耳边唠叨他是因为你变成这个样子的，是因为你。是的，偏偏在这个时候Edurado该死的承认了，他有愧于Mark，他在感情上主观地把所有伤害一股脑全推到Mark身上还推得理所当然。因为这场感情破裂带来的伤害对他来说太可怕，他承受不了，而他和所有除了Mark以外的人都认为——甚至Mark自己可能也这么认为——Mark·没心没肝无情无耻无理取闹的混蛋钢铁永动机·Zuckerberg承受得了，他不会心痛，不会悲伤绝望，他不会后悔不会怀念因为他不懂爱。Edurado根本不敢回想冻结FB账户后Mark给他打来的电话那头传来的飞快语速中藏着他多少被背叛被伤害后的恐慌和疼痛；他一边压抑着被Edurado背叛抛弃后变成泡沫的恐慌，一边拖着走向崩溃的小身板强忍着内心的疼痛，和一个从未对他过发火的他曾最信任的人演出了一场两败俱伤的闹剧。他不能设想如果Mark懂他只是不说。  
现在他终于明白Mark说他们得到的痛苦相当，他并没有说谎，他从未对Edurado说谎，而他对Mark的相信偏偏来得太晚。在他说出对不起之前Mark支起上半身把额头贴上他的，看向他的眼神前所未有的柔软，不，并非前所未有，正是和他们还在大学尽情相拥那时同样柔软：“你能再上我一次吗？Wardo，就像你还爱我那会儿一样。”他对他使用了请求的口气说话，而Edurado不知道他自己有没有哭出来，他搂住Mark后脑将手指插进柔软的棕色卷发中，声音颤抖的厉害：“可以，当然可以。”

#  
苍白瘦削的身体在手指和嘴唇的碰触下染上片片绯红，Mark被他弄得上气不接下气仍然不肯闭上眼休息一会儿，就像把自己双眼当作摄像头要将Edurado一举一动烙印在自脑海甚至是骨血里。被他如此热切注视Edurado变得更加情动，他把着Mark瘦的更厉害的腰，另一只手搂住他汗湿的脊背，将自己缓慢又坚定地插入那具为他准备好的契合的身体里去。Mark紧致的甬道甚至不需要他去扩张，身体的主人拼命让自己放松成最诱人的状态，而他不时凑到耳边催促他狠狠插进去的带着悦耳沙哑的声音致命的诱惑。当他终于把自己完全埋进Mark体内身下男人发出短促而黏腻的咕哝，尖锐的下巴狠狠扬起一道漂亮弧线，毫无保留地对他暴露出耸动的喉结与被激起粒粒小疙瘩的白皙肌肤，而他毫不犹豫含咬住送到嘴边的小东西，身下动作也顶的越来越快，每当擦过记忆中Mark最贴近天堂的一点都能听到饱含哭腔的浓稠呻吟。  
Edurado几乎要全然沉溺在这场久违的性爱当中，直到他侧过头看到抓着他肩膀的Mark的手指也开始溢出圆润美丽的，恶魔般的泡泡。Mark仿佛丝毫没注意到，除了他看向他的目光更加直接炽热，他的那对蓝宝石湿润得不断溢出泪水，而他对他笑得更开心了。像是不满于另一半走神，他用滑腻温暖的手掌捧起Edurado脸庞说：“继续Wardo，不要停下来。”他大概是真的不打算理会自己即将面对怎样的未来，只是这一刻，Edurado看到Mark眼中的自己满到溢出来，化成水，化成光，化成漂浮在两人周围的泡泡，现在眼前这一切才是Mark在乎的全部。  
“你为什么会答应那样的赌约？”比起任何责难，被责难，不理解甚至是悲哀的内心剖白Edurado更想问这句，他压在Mark身上小心翼翼地律动，泡泡在他们周围映成一道美丽的光河，就好像他们真成为了幸福的一对。Mark勾起微笑，红润的嘴唇上还沾着他刚刚向Edurado索来的吻：“谁知道，或许我想我们能够happy ever after，这真愚蠢哈？我也不知道我会蠢到那种地步，的确自作自受。”Edurado把脑袋埋进身下Mark单薄肩窝里，他不知道自己哭了没，Mark的身体高热而潮湿，他只能感觉自己陷进柔软的泡泡里，一种从未有过的极度绝望袭击了他，让他难以呼吸：“后悔过吗？”Mark摇摇头：“并不。”  
巨大的幸福与不幸同时袭击Edurado的心脏，他已经无法确定这是不是他所追求的，只注视着他只属于他的Mark，为何偏偏美丽到遥不可及。真的有必要用如此决绝的手段证明Mark是爱着自己的吗，他觉得有一瞬间Mark的气泡们绵绵密密堵住了他薄弱的呼吸，当他终于得到这个结论并百分之百确凿了它，偏偏就是他即将失去它的时候。  
“说你爱我。”他最终只能从喉咙里挤出这句话来，他感觉自己咸涩的泪水大概已经混进Mark颈窝柔软的泡沫之中，Mark挣扎着想给他回答，却被越来越快的冲击撞得七零八落，Wardo，Wardo，他红得滴血的双唇间仿佛只被允许喊出这个单词，带着不管不顾的坚决和深沉的快乐，拖着Edurado一起融化在属于他们二人的天堂当中。  
直到颤抖着射出来Edurado已经无法确定怀里抱着的哪一团是Mark，他听到自己绝望凄惨的哭声，他不知道自己什么时候能够结束这次的悲伤然后将它割舍掉，残忍地，再次将Mark从自己心里和生活中剔除掉。这大概会很难，他很可能做不到，因为现在反而是他的世界完全被Mark填充，一如既往，无处可逃。  
而他终于逃累了，在一切都被摧毁之后，前程，事业，背叛，理解信任和爱，全世界都被清出他的脑海，只给他剩下一个浅淡到即将消失的词语，Mark。他呢喃着，小心翼翼，生怕最后这个词也化成泡沫，化成环绕在蓝宝石周围的水和光，化成他永远无法握住也无法逃离的全世界，而他甚至没有在最后对他说一句我原谅你，我爱你。  
Mark。

#  
“Mark！”从自己在新加坡的床上醒来Edurado花了点时间适应刚刚所有只是个恐怖的噩梦这件事。他睁着过于清醒的双眼，事实上他实在是没心情也不敢再度入睡，打开床头灯后他花了点时间让自己冷静下来，颤抖着踩上拖鞋打算去楼下给自己煮杯热咖啡。  
直到第三次将咖啡倒出杯沿还将之碰倒撒了一桌布，Edurado彻底放弃和自己内心抵抗，自暴自弃地抓起手机给加州打了个电话。电话那头正值热火朝天的午休时间，他甚至不知道Mark会不会碰巧正在参加一场脱不开身的午餐会。通讯的空白太漫长，每一声“嘟”都让他心惊胆战，然而接下来的一切都顺利到不可思议，在第三个不确定的“嘟”之后电话就被飞快地接通，当通信网络那头Mark熟悉的声音叫出带着不确定的“Wardo？”时Edurado根本控制不住自己毫无预兆掉落的眼泪。  
他在这头泣不成声，Mark意外地一言不发，用他从来不肯拿出的耐心安静地守在电话另一端，在喘息忍耐的空当Edurado还能隐约听到攥紧纸张和牙关紧咬的小噪音。他能想象Mark就像等待被责罚的孩子一样恐惧不安，但他能感觉到他同时也在学着对Edurado收起自己满身尖刺，即使会被再度伤害。这场该死的闹剧的确让他成长了不少，他们两个都是，Edurado欣慰之余甚至有些怀疑Mark是不是真的发生了融成泡沫的恐怖变化，否则Edurado当初又为何判定他一定不会有朝一日和自己重新互相信任依赖，不会回到大学时两人温暖甜蜜的幸福时光。  
“Mark，”他深吸一口气，非常果断地说道：“说你爱我。”  
“What the fu……” Mark明显被吓了一跳，他快到上天的嘴打了大概是人生第一个结，就算他们俩最甜的时候Mark也从来没把love这个音节从嘴里说出来过，而Edurado总是比他更有耐心，所以他又说了一遍：“Mark，说你爱我。难道你不是还爱着我的吗？”  
回答来的比他落下的话音更快：“Yes I do.”反正Mark总是有本事把情话说的像公证处，而Edurado第一次觉得这样倒也不错，他擦着眼泪，笑眯眯等Mark缓过神来清清嗓子，每个单词都说得干巴巴，这样正式又机不可失的表白显然让他异常尴尬。但是Edurado就是知道Mark会为他说，即使是在混乱嘈杂的FB全体员工大会上或着当着全世界的面，他已经能听到由远及近的Chris的“What’s wrong”，不过他不在意，Mark也不会在意。  
他已经不想再和脸书吃醋比他家CEO更爱谁，因为他已经知道自己比那个一点都不好看的海军蓝扁平页面能做多得多。至少他能让Mark·爱着他的时候甜到炸·Zuckerberg为他语速惊人却无比清晰地飙句子：“I love you Edurado Saverin, sorry I hadn’t tell but yes I do love you I fucking do.”  
等Mark开始给他软声道歉的时候Edurado的思维已经飞跃太平洋，他最后只嘱咐了句：“我马上买最近的航班飞到你家你赶紧回去把裤子脱掉等我。”就一阵风地跑去订机票。  
他还有很多话想说，比如我们好好谈一回好吗，把心里所有想法都清清楚楚说出来，所有愚蠢的利害得失全都扔到火星去我们俩就负责好好说一万遍我爱你，等大战三天三夜之后再去面对任性的惩罚。  
不管他们即将怎么面对任性的惩罚，反正我也不知道，我只知道等Edurado风尘仆仆下飞机的确有个Mark在机场等他，然后他短裤里面什么都没穿，以及他俩真的大战了三天三夜，字面意义上的。

END  
*英语水平早就退化回幼儿园要是有语法或者任何错误请一定要告诉我我就是渣【躺平


End file.
